It's Kenya, Charlie Brown!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: A parody of the Survivor series. Charlie Brown and the gang compete for $1 million bucks in the African savannah. Who will win it all?
1. Default Chapter

Peanuts Survivor: Kenya [PROLOGUE]  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I don't own the rights to Survivor or the Peanuts gang. Just to let you know.  
  
  
Twelve contestants in exotic Africa. Two tribes. Ten kids. One canary. One beagle. One $1 million prize. Who will be the ULTIMATE SURVIVOR?  
  
[Theme music]  
  
THE HOST  
Jeff Probst  
  
THE CONTESTANTS  
  
BOYS' TRIBE  
  
Franklin  
  
Age: 9  
Favorite color: Green  
Luxory item: Football  
  
Linus  
  
Age: 8.5  
Favorite color: Red  
Luxory item: Blue security blanket  
  
Schroeder  
  
Age: 9  
Favorite color: Purple  
Luxory item: Toy piano  
  
Charlie Brown  
  
Age: 8.5  
Favorite color: Yellow  
Luxory item: Kite  
  
Woodstock  
  
Age: Unknown  
Favorite color: Yellow  
Luxory item: Nest-building supplies  
  
Snoopy  
  
Age: Unknown  
Favorite color: Red  
Luxory item: "Sopwith Camel" a.k.a his doghouse  
  
  
GIRLS' TRIBE  
  
Lucy  
  
Age: 10  
Favorite color: Blue  
Luxory item: Pocket mirror  
  
Sally  
  
Age: 5  
Favorite color: Light blue  
Luxory item: Hair brush  
  
Peppermint Patty  
  
Age: 9  
Favorite color: Green  
Luxory item: Baseball gloves and baseball  
  
Marcie  
  
Age: 8.5  
Favorite color: Orange  
Luxory item: Survival guide  
  
Violet  
  
Age: 8  
Favorite color: Violet..what else?  
Luxory item: Make-up kit  
  
Frieda  
  
Age: 8.5  
Favorite color: Red  
Luxory item: Comb and brush 


	2. Episode 1

Peanuts Survivor: Kenya: Episode 1  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I don't own Survivor nor Peanuts and if I did, I'd be driving a Porsche and living in La Jolla by now.  
  
[The 24 contestants are driven out to a remote area in the African savannah and left to fend for themselves. Two piles of supplies await them. They are given five minutes to grab what they can carry and march to their campsite, 3 miles away.]  
  
BOYS TRIBE  
  
Charlie Brown: Okay guys, let's see what we can carry and what we need to leave behind.  
  
Franklin: I know what we need to leave behind. Schroeder's piano!  
  
Schroeder: Very funny Franklin. Now let's get our stuff and head for camp. We need to be there by nightfall.  
  
[The boys find a hand-made stretcher to carry their things]  
  
Linus: Let's use this stretcher to carry our stuff back to camp. We need two of our strongest tribal members to carry it and the rest will carry all the other items.  
  
[Franklin and Schroeder are chosen as the stretcher-carriers]  
  
GIRLS TRIBE  
  
Lucy: Okay, move it, move it. Let's go, let's go!  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey, who died and made you boss?  
  
Lucy: Shut up and MOVE IT, PATRICIA REINHARDT!  
  
Peppermint Patty: You call me by my full name again and I will slug you so hard, you won't know what hit you! [pushes her fist into Lucy's face]  
  
Lucy: Fine, then. You can be leader.  
  
Peppermint Patty: All right then. Girls, let's get the heaviest stuff on the stretcher. We need two people to carry the stretcher and everyone else can carry the other things.  
  
[Peppermint Patty and Violet volunteer to carry the stretcher]  
  
Peppermint Patty: Marcie, you're our guide. [Hands her a map and compass]  
  
Marcie: Aye, aye, sir!  
  
Peppermint Patty: STOP CALLING ME SIR!  
  
[The girls trudge the 3 mile march to their camp, carrying whatever they could hold]  
  
BOYS TRIBE  
  
[The boys arrive at their campsite, a red flag flying above it. Their camp consisted of a small area with a tree in the middle, surrounded by thorn bushes.]  
  
Schroeder: We made it! YAHOO!  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof! [Translation: It's about time. My claws are practically de-clawed]  
  
Woodstock: IIIIII. IIII II II I IIIIIIIIIII I I I IIIIIII I IIIIIIIIIIIIII III IIII. IIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII I I IIIII III IIIIIII. [Translation: You think that's bad, just think how it feels to fly with tired wings, buddy.]  
  
Linus: Well, we're here. Now what?  
  
Franklin: We set up camp, Linus. DUH!  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, let's rest awhile first. It's not like we absolutely have to build the camp right away.  
  
Franklin: No, Charlie Brown. Let's do it now so we don't keep putting it off.  
  
Schroeder: Franklin, how do you forget to put up a shelter anyway?  
  
Franklin: I don't know but if no one's gonna do it, then I'm gonna do it!  
  
Linus: Well, you can't set up camp all by yourself. I'll go help you out.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof. Woof. [Translation: I might as well help too. I have nothing better to do anyway]  
  
[Snoopy, Linus, and Franklin set up camp while the rest of the tribe members relax from their 3 mile walk.]  
  
GIRLS TRIBE  
  
[The girls make it to their campsite, which is basically the same setup as the BOYS TRIBE. A blue flag flies over their setup.]  
  
Peppermint Patty: Okay guys, now we're here, let's take five and go build our camp.  
  
Marcie: Take five?  
  
Lucy: That means "take five minutes," you dork.  
  
Marcie: Ohhhh.  
  
[The girls take a break, then set up their camp]  
  
Frieda: I'm thirsty.  
  
Violet: So am I.  
  
Peppermint Patty: We all are. But we need to boil our water first. Did our survival kit come with matches?  
  
Lucy [looking through survival kit]: No, it didn't. Now how are we going to boil our water?  
  
Marcie: My survival handbook says that it would help to rub sticks together.  
  
Violet: That'll take forever!  
  
Peppermint Patty: But we're thirsty, Violet. I'm going to go out and find some brush and some branches. You guys set up the water to be boiled.  
  
[The girls gather their materials and manage to start a small fire.]  
  
DAY 2  
  
BOYS TRIBE  
  
Franklin [into the camera]: It's been one day here since we made it into Kenya and already I'm getting frustrated with someone. Charlie Brown hasn't lifted a finger to help with the shelter nor has he helped to find brush to make a fire. Woodstock, Linus, and Snoopy are just as helpless but if we lose immunity tonight, then tomorrow night, Charlie Brown has got my vote.  
  
GIRLS TRIBE  
  
Peppermint Patty [into the camera]: I was busting my guts all day yesterday and yet those vain dorks, Violet, Lucy, and Frieda didn't even bother to help. I spent most of my time doing the dirty work of making our camp and they hardly ever helped at all. If we lose immunity, then one of them will be leaving Africa tomorrow.  
  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
[The two tribes meet for their immunity challenge]  
  
Jeff: Hello and welcome to your first immunity challenge. The tribe who wins does not have to go to Tribal Council tomorrow evening and they will have an immunity idol in their possession for the next three days. Your challenge is this. There are empty wooden barrels in the distance, along with two wooden buckets. Your task is to dip the bucket into the pail of water, and pass it along to your teammates. The last person the bucket is passed to, will dump the water into the empty barrel. After that, the person will pass the bucket up to the front of the line and you will fill the bucket with water and continue to do so until the barrel overflows with water. The catch is that there are holes in your bucket and it will leak out water. Line up within three feet of each other. Survivors ready? GOOOO!  
  
[The two tribes are off to a good start, being tied with one another. At the last moment, Charlie Brown slips into a puddle caused by the leaking bucket, giving the Girls tribe to finish the challenge and win immunity.]  
  
Lucy: WE DID IT, WE DID IT!  
  
Jeff [handing Lucy the immunity idol]: This is yours, you've earned it. Guys, see you tomorrow night at Tribal Council.  
  
[A shot of the boys heading back to camp, hanging their heads in shame]  
  
DAY 3  
  
BOYS TRIBE  
  
Franklin [to the camera]: I'm going to try and get an alliance going against Charlie Brown. As much as I love him as a friend, he's got to go.  
  
[Charlie Brown is boiling water for rice while Linus and Franklin are in the distance, discussing strategy]  
  
Franklin: Hey Linus. Do you have a good idea who you're voting off tonight?  
  
Linus: Not really, why?  
  
Franklin: Well, I was hoping we can form one and vote off Charlie Brown tonight.  
  
Linus: I couldn't do that! He's my friend.  
  
Franklin: But if we keep him, the tribe will go down in flames. He cost us immunity.  
  
[Meanwhile at camp]  
  
Charlie Brown [to Schroeder]: I don't know what they're talking about over there but Franklin seems to be befriending Linus.  
  
Schroeder: They're discussing voting strategies and I think that indicates that they will be voting off one of us, most likely it will be you.  
  
Charlie Brown: I can understand Franklin voting one of us off, but LINUS? He's more inclined to vote for Snoopy than me.  
  
Schroeder: Well, we need to get an alliance going so that won't happen. It will be you, me, Woodstock, and Snoopy. We'll all vote out Franklin tonight.  
  
Charlie Brown: All right then.   
  
TRIBAL COUNCIL  
  
Jeff: Well, guys, welcome to Tribal Council  
  
Franklin, Charlie Brown, and Schroeder: Hi Jeff!  
  
Jeff: I think it seems like a tense moment here. Charlie Brown, on a scale of 1 to 5, tell us how tense you are feeling right now.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'd say a 5. It's hard to trust anyone, especially those to whom you are very close.  
  
Jeff: All right, you guys know the rules. You go to the confessional, vote, say your piece, and come back here. Once the votes are tallied, the decision is final, and the person with the most votes must leave the Tribal Council area immediately. Charlie Brown, you're first.  
  
[Charlie Brown votes, then Snoopy, then Woodstock, then Franklin, Schroeder, and Linus. Jeff then tallies the votes.]  
  
Jeff: Okay, one vote for Franklin. One vote for Charlie Brown. One vote for Franklin. That's two votes Franklin, one vote Charlie Brown. One vote....Franklin. Another vote, Franklin. Franklin, hand me your torch. The tribe has spoken [Extinguishes Franklin's torch]. You guys can head back to camp now.  
  
FRANKLIN'S FINAL WORDS  
  
I knew my head was on the chopping block the minute Charlie Brown and Schroeder saw me talking to Linus. I guess that goes to show you that you can't betray a true friendship [about the bond between Linus and Charlie Brown].   
  
VOTES  
  
Charlie Brown - Franklin  
Linus - Franklin  
Franklin - Charlie Brown  
Schroeder - Franklin  
Woodstock - Franklin  
Snoopy -Franklin 


	3. Episode 2

Peanuts Survivor: It's Kenya, Charlie Brown!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the rights to either Peanuts or Survivor.  
  
DAY 4  
  
BOYS TRIBE  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: I never thought Franklin would conspire against me or try to turn my best friends against me. Luckily, Linus stuck close to our alliance.  
  
[Snoopy and Woodstock come back with firewood for boiling the water]  
  
Schroeder: I've got the matches. [Starts boiling the water for the rice.]  
  
[Suddenly, a scream is heard not far away]  
  
Schroeder: Charlie Brown, who was that?  
  
Charlie Brown: It must be Linus. I never knew he could scream that loud.  
  
[The two of them come running to Linus while Snoopy and Woodstock tend to the rice]  
  
Linus [sweating]: There it is! [Points to a cobra ten feet away from them, his hood flaring up]  
  
Schroeder: Now Linus, remember what our guide book said about venomous snakes...  
  
Linus: We...we....we...s-s-s-s-should back off?  
  
Schroeder: Right.  
  
Charlie Brown: The best thing to do is stomp our feet.   
  
Linus: Why?  
  
Charlie Brown: Snakes don't have ears and they can't hear us but they can feel vibrations. If we stomp our feet, they'll feel the vibrations and just crawl off somewhere else.  
  
[The three of them start stomping their feet and the cobra slithers away into some nearby bushes.]  
  
Linus: That was a close one!  
  
Schroder: Linus, you got to be more careful! That cobra could've had your life. Plus, we don't have antivenom. What were you doing there anyway?  
  
Linus: I was collecting some wood for a fire until I found a huge log and this snake slithered out of it.  
  
Charlie Brown: That's where snakes like to hide, Linus. Be careful next time.  
  
Linus: Yes Charlie Brown.  
  
  
GIRLS TRIBE  
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: Ever since we won immunity, Lucy has been slacking off lately. She never wants to do anything because she's "tired." So Marcie, Sally, and I are stuck doing the dirty work while that vain airhead talks about herself.  
  
Lucy [to the tribe]: So, I was like, Schroeder, will you marry me?  
  
[laughter]  
  
Lucy: And he says, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"  
  
[more laughter]  
  
Peppermint Patty: I don't blame him. Who'd want to marry you anyway?  
  
Frieda and Violet: Ooooohhhhhhh....  
  
Lucy: Well, well, well Peppermint Patty. I didn't know you had it in you. Trust me, you'll be eating your words once you lose your chance at a million dollars!  
  
Peppermint Patty: To me, that would be like paradise because I won't have to listen to you brag AND I wouldn't have to share the winnings with you!  
  
Sally: This doesn't look good.  
  
[Peppermint Patty and Lucy exchange insults]  
  
Marcie: Would you two quit arguing? We've got a reward challenge today!  
  
  
REWARD CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: Okay guys, how's life in Africa?  
  
Linus: It was frightening.  
  
Peppermint Patty: It could be better [gives Lucy a dirty look]  
  
Jeff: Well, today, I'm glad you have your bathing suits on because this reward challenge will require you to get wet. See that cliff over there? [points to a cliff] One team member from each tribe will jump off that 50 foot cliff, into the water. Then, you will swim over to the shore and run across the finish line. The first tribe to have ALL of their members over the finish line first wins the reward. The reward this time is a coup of chickens and a rooster. That should provide you with an ample amount of chicken until the merge. Since the girl's tribe has one too many members, one will have to sit out.  
  
Lucy: That's easy. Peppermint Patty, you will sit out. I'm going to be the STAR of this challenge!  
  
[Peppermint Patty says nothing but sulks]  
  
Schroeder: Okay guys, we can win this one. Peppermint Patty's not playing in this round.  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready....GOOOOOO!  
  
[Marcie and Schroeder face off.......then Violet and Charlie Brown......Sally and Woodstock.....Frieda and Linus....then...Lucy and Snoopy......once they jump in the water, Lucy is slow to emerge and swim to shore....thus giving the boys' tribe a win in the reward challenge]  
  
Jeff: Congratulations guys, here's your reward. Girls, sorry about that. See you at the immunity challenge.  
  
  
DAY 5  
  
BOYS' TRIBE  
  
Schroeder [to the camera]: I felt great winning the reward challenge but then I realized that we actually had to kill and cook the chickens for food rather than eat them precooked like we're used to eating chicken.  
  
[The boys are sitting around a fire, eating chicken, except for Woodstock who was eating some rice.]  
  
Linus: This is good.   
  
Schroeder: I'll say. It beats rice any day of the week.  
  
Charlie Brown: I felt sorry for Peppermint Patty. Lucy was being selfish to win the challenge so she took her out.  
  
Linus: Tell me about it, she's my sister.  
  
Schroeder: If I could, I'd vote her off.  
  
Charlie Brown: Me too, Schroeder.  
  
  
GIRLS TRIBE  
  
Peppermint Patty: Thanks a lot Lucy! Now we're stuck with rice for the next three days!  
  
Lucy: Well, sorry! My foot fell asleep.  
  
Marcie: Some excuse, Lucille.  
  
Lucy: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
[Lucy storms off to the other end of the campsite]  
  
Sally: I say we form an alliance to vote out Lucy.  
  
Marcie: That's good but we need to lure Violet or Frieda over.   
  
[Frieda comes over, carrying an armload of sticks.]  
  
Peppermint P.: Hey Frieda!  
  
Frieda: What?  
  
Peppermint P.: Wanna join our alliance?  
  
Frieda: Why would I want to join your alliance?  
  
Marcie: To kick out Lucy.  
  
Frieda: Well, she has acted like a total pain lately....  
  
Marcie: Perfect!   
  
[Meanwhile, Lucy is eavesdropping on their conversation.]  
  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: Okay guys. This immunity challenge will be interesting. There are two rows of targets. You and your tribemates will have to shoot arrows at those targets. The tribe who gets ALL of the targets gets immunity. The other tribe will go to Tribal council tomorrow night. Oh, and the girls tribe needs to eliminate someone to even out the competition.   
  
Lucy: Sorry Peppermint Patty but we're gonna win this one! [pushes Peppermint P.]  
  
Jeff: Lucy, no pushing please. Survivors ready? GOOOO!  
  
[The girls have trouble trying to aim for their targets while the boys manage to quickly hit their targets.]  
  
Jeff: Congrats to the boys tribe! You guys will be sitting around for the next 3 days. Girls, I'll see you tomorrow night at Tribal Council.  
  
  
DAY 6 - TRIBAL COUNCIL  
  
Jeff: Well, well, ladies. Welcome.  
  
Marcie: Hi Jeff!  
  
Jeff: So tell me, on a scale of one to ten, rate how hard it was to get along with each other.  
  
Sally: I'd say a 5 Jeff. It's hard to get along but we pull through eventually.  
  
Jeff: Well, you know the rules, get up there and vote.  
  
VOTING ORDER  
  
Sally  
Peppermint P.  
Lucy  
Violet  
Frieda  
Marcie  
  
Jeff: Once the votes are tallied, the decision is final and the person must leave tribal council immediately. One vote, Peppermint Patty....one for Lucy. One for Lucy, two for Lucy. One for Frieda and one for Lucy.   
  
Lucy: Frieda you traitor!  
  
Jeff: Lucy, the tribe has spoken.  
  
[extinguishes the torch]  
  
Jeff: Okay guys, you can head back to camp.  
  
  
VOTES  
  
Lucy - Frieda  
  
Marcie - Lucy  
  
Peppermint P. - Lucy  
  
Frieda - Lucy  
  
Sally - Lucy  
  
Violet - Peppermint P.  
  
LUCY'S FINAL WORDS:  
  
I can't stand Frieda! That traitor...why I oughta...[CENSORED] 


End file.
